


Our New Hope

by Obsessivecompulsivereadr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessivecompulsivereadr/pseuds/Obsessivecompulsivereadr
Summary: “I’m just saying that there should be rules,” he mutters against Derek’s skin.“There are rules,” Derek says.  “We abided by them.  We did everything that they require.  More than what they require actually.  That’s why they let us walk out of there.”





	

“I really don’t think they thought this through,” Stiles whispers, continuing the quiet ranting that had begun about an hour ago.  “They just let us walk right out of there and didn’t even try to stop us.”

Derek snorts and pulls Stiles closer to him, and Stiles can tell even in the dimly lit hallway that Derek is rolling his eyes.  He adjusts his position so that he can bury his head into the crook of Derek’s neck.  He pretends that it doesn’t do anything for him, that it doesn’t fill him with any sort of security, and that he only does it to calm Derek’s instincts.  But Derek usually just raises one eyebrow when he says it, to signal that he knows Stiles is lying.

“I’m just saying that there should be rules,” he mutters against Derek’s skin.

“There _are_ rules,” Derek says.  “We abided by them.  We did everything that they require.   _More_ than what they require actually.  That’s why they let us walk out of there.”  

A snuffling sound catches his attention, and Stiles freezes, “Did you hear that?”

Derek snorts again, “Everything is fine.”

“Right.  Everything is fine.  Sure,” Stiles runs a hand through his hair and the anxiety spikes again.  “I have to see for myself that everything is fine.  I don’t have your enhanced senses.”  

“But you can use mine.  Through me,” Derek cups his cheek.  “Trust me on this.  Everything is fine.”  

“Please let me check.  I need to check,” Stiles begs.  

Derek presses a quick kiss to his mouth, “Go on then.”  

Stiles darts out of his arms and slides two feet across the floor from where they’d been standing in the hallway, coming to a stop in front of the newest room in their home.  He enters quietly and pads across the floor.  

Derek’s voice whispers from behind him, “Everything’s okay, right?”

Stiles looks down and smiles at the newborn in the crib in front of him.  She’s beautiful.  She’s a mixture of every feature that makes Derek so perfect and Lydia so flawless, and that made every sense in the world to him since she had been the one to offer her assistance with their attempts at baby-making.  

Stiles stares down at the newest love of his life and remembers the long conversations involving the three of them about this fourth precious human.  Possible werewolf.

The planning.  The making sure all three were on the same page.  That no feelings were becoming confused.  That no expectations were a surprise.

Lydia was the surrogate, in her own eyes, not the mother.  She is very clear on that even now.  She has no interest in being a parent and made the offer herself. The offer takes Stiles by surprise every day, even more so now that he has a little girl to remind him of Lydia’s generosity.  

“Yeah, everything’s okay,” he whispers.  

He feels Derek wrap an arm around him and sighs back against him, “Those hospital people don’t know what they’re doing though.  They let _me_ walk out of there with a baby.”  

“Well, I was there too, so they were probably too scared to tell me no.”

Stiles snorts quietly, “You mock but that’s probably very true.  You think you wouldn’t have gone overboard if they’d turned around and said, _‘Oh I’m sorry.  We didn’t realize you’d married this Stilinski.  I’m afraid we’re not going to be able to release this baby to him.  So by association, you don’t get her either._ ”  

“You have a skewed idea of how the people at that hospital feel about you.  And you know what I would have done,”  Derek gives off the quietest of growls and Stiles wraps a reassuring hand around the arm holding him.    

“Melissa is my stepmother.  My dad was the Sheriff for years.  Do you honestly believe the people in this town don’t know every single thing I’ve done wrong my entire life?”

“And yet, they still let you walk out of that hospital with her.”  

“Because they’re idiots.  I’m going to break her.  I can’t even manage to walk around on my own two feet without causing myself physical harm, and now they expect me to help parent her?”  

Stiles can feel the panic attack beginning as he croaks out Derek's name. 

Derek tucks Stiles head back against him and holds him closely, “Breathe.  Follow my count, 1-2-3-4.”  Stiles inhales steadily as Derek continues, “and now breathe out."  He waits for a moment to allow Stiles to regain his bearings.  "Nobody said you are going to break her.  Nobody thinks that. Especially not me.”  

Stiles complies with the breathing exercise again for good measure and tucks himself back against Derek, “I just don’t want to screw it up.  I don’t ever want her to feel like she’s not good enough, or like she doesn’t measure up to expectation, or like I’d rather I had some other child because her behavior isn’t perfect or something.  I know how that feels, and I’m terrified that I’ll end up scarring her because of it.”  

Derek huffs in his usual displeasure.  He is not a big fan of some of the things Stiles’s dad had done while Stiles was growing up, and when he’s reminded of how insecure about his place Stiles had always felt, Derek gets angry.  There had been a few tense months after the wedding when Derek had refused to talk to Stiles’s dad because of a joke he’d made at the reception.  About Derek making sure he wanted to saddle himself with Stiles for the rest of his life.  

Stiles had brushed it off at the time because he was used to it.  Used to the laughter and the doubting.  

But Derek hadn’t been used to it, and he still has issues with Stiles’s dad because of it.  

“You’re not going to screw anything up.  If anything, you make life better.  You make it worth living, and I’ll spend her entire childhood making sure she understands that.”  

Stiles closes his eyes to fight back the tears forming.  Despite the jokes about Derek never having much to say, he has always been able to say the right things to make Stiles feel treasured and loved.

“You’re going to be a great dad,” Stiles whispers.  “Maybe you should have her.  Raise her as a single dad and I’ll stand outside the windows like a creeper and watch both of you for the rest of our lives.”  

Derek snorts and leads Stiles towards the door of the nursery, “Stop.  I do have her, but I’m not about to raise her by myself.  You are in this whether you like it or not.  And you do not have the skills to pull off being a creeper.  Not in your wheelhouse.  I would know.”  

Stiles laughs and follows him down the hallway to their bedroom, “Well that’s true.  Also someone has to teach her about non-wolfy things, like opening the backdoor.  For those times when you’re stuck in your full shift form and can’t get yourself back into the house because you have no opposable thumbs.”  

“That was _one_ time.  And now that I think about it, I can just hire someone to teach her human things.  We can get a quickie divorce and I’ll move her to New York with me.”  

Stiles pulls Derek back towards him and wraps his arms around him, “Hold up there, big guy.  She’s my baby too.”  

Derek smiles down at him, “Exactly.  She’s our baby.  Yours and mine.  And you’re going to be the best dad in the world because only the best dad in the world would worry about not being good enough.”  

Stiles kisses him, “Thank you.  And thank you on behalf of Our New Hope.”  

“Stop calling her that.”  

“Never.”  

“Her name is Hope.  Just Hope.”  

“You mean Hope Lydie.”  

“Yes, Hope Lydie.  Hope from Lydia.  Not _The New Hope_ .  Not _Our New Hope_ .  Not _A New Hope_.  Just Hope.”  

“Don’t hate.” 

“Don’t name our daughter after a Star Wars movie then.”  

“I didn’t name her after the movie.  But her name is Hope and she’s _new_.  It’s like the best thing ever.”  

Derek sighs, ‘’Are you coming to bed or not?”

“Well, obviously,” Stiles shucks out of his clothes, dives into the bed, and makes grabby hands at Derek.

“I don’t know why you think that’s enticing.”  

“Because when I do it, you come give me orgasms.  I wield this power like the Force.”  

Dereks sighs again, “Why?”

Stiles cracks up, understanding immediately that Derek’s asking why he’s made the life choices he has made.  “Because you love me.  You married me.  You brought this on yourself.  Now get naked.”  

“If I get naked, you’re not allowed to say it.”  

“I wasn’t even going to say it.”

“Yes, you were.  I know you.”  

“You think you know me.  I am innocent this time.”  

Derek strips out of his shirt and tugs off his jeans before glancing over at Stiles, “Don’t do it.”  

Stiles opens his mouth but then presses his lips together quickly.  

“That’s better.”

Derek burrows under the blankets and slips out of his underwear.  

“ _That’s no moon!  That’s a space station!_ ”

“That’s it.  I’m sleeping on the couch!”


End file.
